


[podfic] Decoction

by leupagus, reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Female Bilbo, Gen, Pie, Podfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"From rob-anybody's excellent tag spiral:</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>WHERE IS THE HOBBIT RESTAURANT AU #WHERE THRANDUIL IS THE PIE KING #AND THORIN RUNS A SUCCESSFUL 5-STAR RESTAURANT #AND HE USED TO SELL THRANDUIL'S PIES THROUGH HIS PLACE #UNTIL THERE WAS A HORRIBLE FALLING OUT OVER SOMETHING STUPID #AND NOW THEY'RE MORTAL ENEMIES #MEANWHILE DWALIN MAKES SPECIAL MEALS FOR THRANDUIL AGAINST THORIN'S WISHES #BECAUSE HE JUST WANTS THEM TO GET BACK TOGETHER AGAIN #(either personally or professionally; he doesn't care which) #SO THAT THEY'LL STOP HAVING SCREAMING MATCHES IN THE MIDDLE OF LUNCH HOUR #BILBO AS THE REGULAR CUSTOMER WHO IS CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ARGUMENT AND DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO ESCAPE #SMAUG AS THE TERRIBLE SNOTTY FOOD CRITIC THAT NO ONE LIKES #THE REST OF THE DWARVES EITHER WORK THE KITCHEN OR THE FINANCES #SO THORIN HAS PLENTY OF TIME TO IVSIT THRANDUIL AND YELL AT HIM OVER PIE FILLING CHOICES AND GENERAL BUSINESS ACUMEN #CHI MCBRIDE AS THRANDUIL'S SECOND-IN-COMMAND WHO JUST WANTS SOME GODDAMN PEACE AND QUIET #AND TO BE DONE WITH THIS ELF AND HOBBIT BULLSHIT</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>The prompt went a little sideways from there."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Decoction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Decoction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077754) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



****  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** female Bilbo Baggins, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafes, Tumblr Prompt  
  
**Length:** 00:08:58  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_Decoction_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!


End file.
